Valentines Day from Hell
by Marina Renee
Summary: This story is a short Yaoi about Jacob and Edward. I personally love the Twilight Series, but one of my friends asked me to write this so I did.


"Edward, don't go!" Jacob yelled as he tossed and turned. His long raven black hair was sprawled across the red pillow.

"Edward, I`m sorry. I love you!" he yelped as he rolled right his off bed.

"Bam" he fell to the floor. His eyes sprang open.

"Ow" he whimpered as he rubbed his bum. He looked around. His eccentric sky blue eyes were strained with the stress of his horrible dream. As he glanced around the room his eyes stopped on the clock.

"Good, it was just a dream." He told no one in particular as he stood up.

"Crack" his shoulders groaned as he stretched his long slender sun kissed arms above his head. Jacob walked over the bathroom. His movements were fast yet graceful all at the same time. As he walked into the bathroom the hard wood floor creaked and groaned beneath his feet. Slowly he turned to the mirror and gazed. Staring back at him was a guy he barely knew. Jacob had been lucky enough to be graced with the exotic Native American looks. He had long black hair that framed his muscular face and cascaded down his back to stop just shy of his bum. His smooth washboard abs were adorn with a few small patches of curly hair. He stood at about six foot eight. Jacob smiled shyly; his perfect straight pearly white teeth glistened in the dim light. Then the old grandfather clock chimed from the living room.

"Time to get ready for school" Jacob sighed. Swiftly he walked into his room. He stopped just short of the closet door and let out a breath that he was unaware he was holding in.

"Today is the day that I finally tell Edward that I love him" he told the air. Lazily he reached for the closet door. He sluggishly pulled the door open and peered inside.

"What should I wear today" he asked himself aloud. Gracefully he entered the closet and looked around. Hanging on the top rack were dozens of pairs of jeans; all separated by color and type. He gingerly reached out and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans with little rhinestone skulls on the bum pockets. Quietly he turned around and looked at his shirts, which just like his jeans were all separated by color and type. Jacob stood there for a few moments and just stared at his shirts as he decided what he should wear. He reached out to grab a purple shirt then quickly changed his mind and grabbed a neon green one. When he pulled it off its hanger and looked it over he could see that he had pulled out his neon green shirt with a black sequin skull on it.

"Perfect!" he giggled as he threw his clothes onto his bed. Then he got down onto his knees and looked over his shoes. Jacob had a very wide variety of shoes, from tennis shoes to combat boots. He looked at his combat boots then to his tennis, but promptly picked up the combat boots. After a few moments he walked back into his room and put his clothes on.

"DING DING DONG" the grandfather clocked screeched from the living room. Jacob sighed and picked up his heavy red back pack. Slowly he walked towards the door. He looked back to make sure he didn't forget anything and gracefully opened the door. As Jacob entered the living room his grandfather stopped him.

"Jacob, my boy. I have something for you" the older man said as he dug into the pocket of his cloth robe, which looked like a potato sack.

"What is it father?" Jacob asked looking at the old man with a curious expression. The old man pulled out a necklace. On the necklace was a little red heart pendent.

"My boy, I want you to give this to the one which you love. It contains a very special power. It can grant two wishes, but I must warn you Jacob, the wishes must be worded properly or there will be dire consequences;" the old man told Jacob as he handed him the necklace. Jacob took the necklace and looked at his father.

"Yes, father," he told the old man as he put the necklace in the pocket of his jeans. Jacob headed for the door. When he reached the door he turned around and glanced at his grandfather. The old man had managed to shuffle to the kitchen. He opened the door and stepped out into the cold February 14th weather. Outside the birds were singing their love songs, the butterflies pranced over the flowers, and the squirrels frolicked in the flower gardens. As he walked down the rigid cobblestone walkway, he sensed that something was not right about the day, but he was determined to make that feeling false. Slowly and surely he walked down the street. As he walked he saw that his neighbors had finally finished their fence. Jacob`s mind began to wonder into deep thoughts. He was so lost in thoughts that he hadn't even realized he was already at the school.

"YO, KID WATCH OUT!" an older gentleman yelled at Jacob from his old beat up pinto. As the old man yelled Jacob snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. He was standing in the middle f the road in front of the school. Jacob looked at the man and smiled.

"I`m so sorry" he told the old man as he hurried onto the school property. The old man just nodded at him and drove off in a cloud of nasty smoke flying from the tail pipe. Jacob quickly walked up the school side walk.

"Jacob!" Someone yelled from the side of the courtyard. Jacob knew who it was before he even looked. He knew that distinctive British voice, it was his boyfriend Edward. He turned to face the direction that Sebastian had yelled from. When he did this he could see Edward was wearing his usual get up. Sebastian was wearing a pair of Black skinny jeans that hugged his hips squeezed his thighs, a black "Revenge of Monica" shirt, they were his favorite band, he also had on his favorite skater shoes with neon pink laces on them that Jacob had gotten him for his birthday last year.

"Edward!" Jacob yelled as he ran over his boyfriend. He threw his arms around Edward and hugged him tight, but there was a problem Edward wasn't hugging back. Jacob pulled back and looked at Edward, a very handsome British guy. He had shaggy blonde hair that went to his shoulders, gorgeous pale-ish skin that had little brown freckles spread out on his cheeks, Edward wasn't as tall as Jacob, and he only stood at about five foot seven.

"Is something wrong Edward?" Jacob asked as he looked his boyfriend of three years in the eyes. He knew something was wrong and he prayed that what he thought was about to come wasn't true.

"We need to talk," Edward answered. Jacob knew what those four little words meant and his heart clenched, his stomach dropped, and his world died. Edward stared at Jacob "It's not you I swear. It`s me….I.." he couldn't even finish his sentence when Jacob interrupted him.

"You can't do this to me Edward. I love you. You can't just end this. We have been through so much" Jacob practically shouted as tears crawled down his cheeks. Edward gently reached out and wiped Jacob`s tears away.

"Please don`t cry. Jakey please" he said as he wiped his hand on his pants,

"Don`t use your nickname for me when you are breaking up with me!" Jacob yelled loudly enough for the whole courtyard to hear him. Edward glanced around as everyone stared at him. The people gave him a dirty look as if they all knew exactly what he was doing.

"Jacob, please understand. I still care for you, but I no longer love you,'' he told Jacob as he looked down at the ground not wanting to see his reaction. Jacob looked at Edward and tears began to fall like rain from his eyes.

"I Understand Edward," he answered as he turned to get ready to walk away. "Happy Valentine's Day Edward…I still love you." Jacob walked away the tears still falling off his cheeks. Edward looked around as Jacob walked away. Everyone in the courtyard looked at him and glared. Some flipped him off, the girls who were hugging up on their boyfriends that had just given them their gifts looked at Edward with a look of hatred and disgust on their faces.

"I…can`t….believe….he….would…do….that…to…me" Jacob said as he nearly choked on his own sobs. He was in the bathroom now. He was sitting in one of the many stales. The stale door closed, he sat on the toilet seat his legs pulled up close to his chest. He pulled his legs closer to himself when he felt something hard in his pocket. He released his legs and stood up. When he reached into his pocket he felt the necklace his grandfather had given him and he pulled it out. Jacob rubbed the pendent between his hands, the smooth surface causing a little bit of heat against his hand.

"The Wishes!" He exclaimed as he jumped up a little "I can wish for Edward to love me again." He rolled the stone between his hands some more as he thought of how he should wish for Edward to love him. Then it hit him.

"I wish Edward Cullen loved me so much it kills him" he said as the stone glowed bright red, "OW!" he yelped as the stone burned is hand and he dropped it to the floor. As the pendent hit the floor its little glowing light went out. He bent over and picked it up. Jacob stared at the necklace for a few seconds longer and then shoved it back in his pocket as he headed out the door. Jacob walked out of the bathroom and headed to first period. When someone yelled from behind him.

"Jacob wait!" the female voice yelled. He turned around to see his friend Bella. He looked at her with curiosity. He knew she didn't have a class over in this hall. "Jake Come here follow me something terrible has happened." She panted out and turned to run back down the now crowding hall. Everyone was whispering and looking at Jacob.

"Bella wait for me. What happened?" He yelled as he ran after her. Bella pushed open the door to the courtyard and then stopped. She turned to Jacob. Her beautiful mocha colored face streaked with tears. "Bella, what`s wrong?" he asked his voice quivering. She gulped back her tears and with a weak and quaking voice answered

"It`s Edward….he is dead" she looked down and reached down into her jacket pocket pulling out a note. "He left you this note." She handed him the folded up paper, his name scrawled across it. It was Edward`s hand writing. Tears began to pour as he looked at the note opening it up. Nearly choking on his tears he read it out loud.

"I should have never broken up with you. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I still love you to Jakey. Happy Valentine's Day. Love Edward." Jacob looked up at Bella and croaked out "How did he die?"

"He hung himself in the back courtyard in the tree where you guys got together three years ago" she answered him. More tears streamed down her face. She looked him in the eyes as he completely lost it and fell to the ground.

"How could he do this to me?" He screamed up at the sky as he fell to his knees. "EDWARD!" he screeched as Bella fell to her knees and wrapped her long slender pale arms around him.

"Let it all out baby doll" she said roughly as she fought back her own tears. Jacob wrapped his arms around her a balled his eyes out. They stayed like that for an about thirty minutes with Jacob crying and Bella comforting him.

"Baby doll, you should go home and rest." Bella told Jacob as she pulled away from him and held him up looking at him. He looked at her, his face red and hideously puffy. He coughed.

"Okay Bells," he told her and he began to stand up. Bella helped him up. She wrapped her around his shoulder and pulled him close to her side.

"I`ll drive you home. Dean Martinez will understand us leaving," she told him as she helped him hobble from the courtyard and into the parking lot. They walked over to Bella silver and black Mustang GT. She helped him into the passenger side of the car. When she got in she looked over at him. "You just need to rest darlin' and in the morning I will come get you and we will go to Edward`s place to see his parents."

"Okay" he answered in a monotone voice as Bella started the car. The engine purred as she put the car into drive and pulled out of the lot. It took them about five minutes to get to Jacob `s house. When they got there Jacob `s father was standing outside. Bella put the car in park and cut the engine.

"How is he?" he asked as Bella helped Jacob out of the car and walked with him up the walkway. The school had called Mr. Black to inform him that Edward had died and the Jacob would more than likely be coming home.

"He needs to rest for a little while. He keeps randomly crying, so you know." Bella answered as Jacob walked right past his grandfather and into the house. "I have to get back to the school" she tells him as she runs back to the car and leaves before Mr. Black can answer. Mr. Black walked back into the house and sat down in the living room. Jacob ran to his room and flopped down on his bed. When he did so the necklace stabbed into his leg. Without getting up he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Jacob then sat up and looked at the stone. Then he grabbed piece of paper and pen, he then wrote a note. After he finished the note he placed it on the nightstand. He stood up and began to rub the stone.

"I wish that I die a slow agonizing death tonight" he said out loud as the stone glowed red. It burned his hand again and he dropped it to the floor. He didn't even bother to pick it up. He sat down on the bed as the pain hit him. He didn't even bother to scream. Within a few hours Jacob Black lay cold and lifeless on the bed.

The next morning when Bella showed up to pick up Jacob she found him dead. She screamed and cried. She fell onto the floor. As she fell she hit the night stand where Jacob had placed the note. It drifted down and landed on her lap. She choked back her tears as she opened the note and read it out loud.

"I should have never wished on that stupid necklace. It killed the love of my life. Now I use the last wish to join him in the afterlife. Love Jacob." As she finished reading the note a police man came into the room and told her she had to leave the crime scene. When she stood up to walk out of the room she stepped on something. She looked down to see the necklace. She glanced back up to see if the police officer was watching, he wasn't, so she bent and grabbed the necklace. She walked out of the room, out of the house, and into the sunset. Bella Swan was never seen again.


End file.
